06 Listopada 1998
6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym Wiadomości) 8.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zorro (4) - serial 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Papierowy teatrzyk 9.45 Dla dzieci: Miganki 10.00 Miasto na luzie (18) - serial 10.45 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.10 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.20 Zrób to lepiej: Terakota 11.30 Katalog zabytków - Kadlub koło Wielunia 11.40 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką: Na rowerze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: Pomysł na ziemię, Z PGR-u na własne 12.50 Słowniczek języka angielskiego (10) 12.55 Maciek, rower i ekonomia 13.10 Oświatowe informacje 13.15 Pytania o demokrację: Ucieczka od wolności 13.30 Ja i moje życie - rodzina: Wspólne obowiązki 13.50 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach: Świętość i ciało 14.05 Wiedzieć znaczy żyć: Sygnał dźwiękowy 14.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 14.40 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry - serial 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nagonka - film sensacyjny 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczny 22.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Bliskie spotkania 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Muzyczna noc z gwiazdą - Gloria Estefan 0.05 Po tamtej stronie - senal SF 1.30 Liberator 2 - film sensacyjny 3.05 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (35) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie około godz. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Dambiec, Dampc, Panchyrz, Strzybny 15.10 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc - serial, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Dzień UFO na antenie Dwójki 16.35 Niechciane, niekochane 17.00 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - teleturniej 17.25 Dzień UFO na antenie Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Małe ojczyzny: Nasze miejsce 19.35 Dzień UFO na antenie Dwójki: Inwazja UFO 20.05 Tulipan (2/6) - serial 21.00 Dzień UFO na antenie Dwójki: Gość Dwójki 21.10 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Przygody Picassa - komedia 0.40 Zagrajmy w kabaret - Turniej satyryków 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial 7.25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Było sobie życie - serial 8.00 Fakty 8.15 Fakty-Refleks 8.30 Belcanto 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9.50 Dotyk Midasa - serial 10.50 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach - serial 11.40 Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial 12.05 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial 12.50 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial 12.55 Symphonique Sanson - koncert Weroniki Sanson 14.05 Chłopiec z Andromedy - serial 14.30 Ze sportu wzięte 15.00 Koszykarskie ABC 15.35 Garaż 16.00 Fakty 16.05 Mówmy swoje 17.30 Paler 18.00 Twoja TV Wrocław 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Folk Fiesta 19.00 Art-teleakcje 19.30 Dotyk Midasa - serial 20.30 Ze sportu wzięte 21.00 Koszykarskie ABC 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Fakty-Refleks 22.00 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial 22.45 Siostry - serial 23.35 Sekrety kryminalistyki - serial 23.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial 7.25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Było sobie życie - serial 8.00 Kurier poranny 8.10 40 lat... 8.28 Pogoda dla Warszawy i okolic 8.30 Belcanto 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9.50 Dotyk Midasa - serial 10.50 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach - serial 11.40 Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial 12.05 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial 12.50 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial 12.55 Symphonique Sanson - koncert Weroniki Sanson 14.05 Chłopiec z Andromedy - serial 14.30 Ze sportu wzięte 15.00 Koszykarskie ABC 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.35 TKW 16.00 Co. gdzie. kiedy? 16.10 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą 17.30 Wiadomości kuriera 17.33 Pogoda dla Warszawy i okolic 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 Panorama 18.10 TKW 18.28 Pogoda dla Wars!.awy 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18.40 Obok nas 19.00 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 19.05 Z kulturą na ty 19.25 Temat dnia 19.30 Dotyk Midasa - serial 20.30 Ze sportu wzięte 21.00 Koszykarskie ABC 21.30 TKW 21.38 Pogoda dla Warszawy 21.40 Rozmowa dnia 22.00 Człowiek zwany Łazarzem - serial 22.45 Siostry - serial 23.35 Sekrety kryminalistyki - serial 23.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Maska (39) - serial anim. 8.30 Powrót Supermana (82) - serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości (568) - serial 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (59) - serial SF, USA 11.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 12.30 Miodowe lata (4) - serial 13.00 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra - zabawa 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Garfield (94) - serial 15.30 Derby: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard 16.45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (12/26) - serial przygodowy 17.45 Świat według Bundych (162) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Renegat (88) - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTIO 21.00 Nikita (9) - serial 21.55 Posterunek Brooklyn (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Infonnacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes Tydzień 23.45 13 Posterunek (10) - serial 0.15 Morderstwo nocą - film sensacyjny 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 3.50 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i 6.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 7.00 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 7.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (18) -- serial 8.10 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (36) - serial anim. 8.35 Miasto Piesprawia (24) - serial 9.00 Salon gier komputerowych 9.30 Esmeralda (49) - serial 10.30 Manuela (120) - telenoweIa 11.30 Jolanda (214) - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Bezpieczna kasa Bńana - teleturniej 13.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesmowite 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.55 Inspektor Gadżet (18) - serial 14.20 Nowe przygody Różowej Pantery (36) - serial anim. 14.45 Miasto Piesprawia (24) - serial 15.15 Pod koszem (6) - serial 15.45 USA High (19) - serial 16.15 Pacific Drive (170) - serial 16.45 Co za dzień - prog. rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Magia kina (31) - serial dok. 18.00 Esmeralda (50) - serial 18.55 Pogoda, TVN Fakty 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Zaciekły pościg - komedia 22.00 Zemsta Babsztyla - komedia 23.50 Nagie igraszki - film erot. 1.35 Granie na ekranie left|thumb|80x80px 7.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 8.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasta 14 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Zaginione miasto 36 - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 9.00 Nie ma jak w domu 3- serial obyczajowy, Australia 9.30 Horoskop na dzisiaj 9.35 Plonąca pochodnia ,78 ..:serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.30 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy 11.25 City 211 - serial USA 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Amonella - serial 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City [212 - serial USA 13.55 Horoskop na dziś 14.00 Tylko jedno życie 43 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka 15.00 Wielcy kreatorzy mody 40 15.30 Loving 85 - serial USA 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Warto wiedzieć - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.20 Zaginione miasto 37 16.50 Opowieści z klonowego miasta 115] - serial anim. 17.20 Nie ma jak w domu 40 17.50 Nasze wiadomości 18.00 Świat biznesu - mag. gosp. 18.10 Antonella 129- serial 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Strefa zagrożenia 8- serial SF.USA 20.50 Nieustraszony - film sensac. 22.30 Nasze wiadomości 22.45 Horoskop na jutro 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.05 Gorące kino: W mgnieniu oka - thriller, W. Bryt. left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dama za kierownicą (10) 7.40 Poradnik bałaganiarza (10) 8.00 Dla dzieci - Wehikuł czasu 8.20 Dla dzieci: Z dziecięcej półki (4) 8.30 W krainie władcy smoków - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie: Pomorze i po jeziorze - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Wojenna narzeczona (2/4) - serial 10.25 Testament wieków (6) - film dok. 10.50 Na Spiszu i Orawie - reportaż 11.10 Złotopolscy - telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Diariusz rządowy 12.35 Czas odchodzący - Stara wieś 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizod 13.30 Od rozbioru do wolności 14.00 Rodziny i miasta (5) - reportaż 14.30 Historia kołem się toczy (2) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Czas odchodzący - Stara wieś 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Układamy bajki 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Jest jak jest (10/19) - serial 18.30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Dania na weekend (4) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Wojenna narzeczona - serial 21.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła '98 (2) 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 ZE SZTUKĄ NA TY: Res Publica 0.00 Porozmawiajmy o emigracji 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki - film animowany 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Jest jak jest (10/19) - serial 2.00 Kult kina - magazyn 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Wojenna narzeczona (3/4) - serial 4.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła '98 (2) 5.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 5.30 Czas odchodzący - Stara wieś - film dok. 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Pałer - program muzyczny 6.40 Polonijny piknik w Berlinie 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.25 Ukryta kamera 6.45 Na zawsze - serial 7.30 Teleshopping 8.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 8.30 Sunset Beach - serial 9.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Niebezpieczne dinozaury 10.30 Columbo - serial 11.50 Wydział zabójstw - serial 12.45 Ukryta kamera 13.30 Teleshopping 14.15 Na zawsze - serial 15.05 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 15.30 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Niebezpieczne dinozaury 16.45 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 17.10 Nieustraszeni - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF 20.50 Nieustraszony - film sensac. 22.30 Amerykański horror - serial 23.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.30 Potwór z bagien - serial SF 23.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial 0.50 Świat pana trenera - serial 1.10 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 1.30 Nieustraszeni - serial 2.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 2.35 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 3.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF 3.40 Amerykański horror - serial left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Top Shop 13.30 StelIina - serial 14.30 Nie tylko na weekend 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Program muzyczny 17.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 17.45 Celeste - serial 18.40 Fachowiec radzi 19.15 Top Shop 19.45 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze - film 21.00 StelIina - serial 21.55 Reportaż z planu - magazyn 22.25 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny 0.20 Godzina z... ABBA - prog.. muzyczny left|thumb|80x80px 8.25 Parszywa dwunastka - wojenny USA 11.00 Księżyc i Valentino-dramat obyczajowy USA 12.45 Zwycięski mecz - wojenny USA 14.40 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia - komedia USA 16.00 Na planie filmu: Kim jest J. Gotti 16.15 Gotti - dramat USA 18.15 Na planie filmu: Miasto Aniołów 18.30 Romantyczni - obyczajowy. Polska 20.00 Wojną przeciw mafii I - dok., W Brytania 21.00 Stan zagrożenia - film akcji USA 22.40 Kolor pieniędzy - obyczajowy USA 0.40 Żona hogacza - thriller USA 2.15 Chybiony cel - film akcji USA 3.55 Nieuchwytny - sensacyjny USA 5.25 Kompleks Lolity - dokumentalny, Francja thumb|left|110px05.25 - 07.35 Seriale animowane 07.35 Świat Dave'a - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 08.00 Me and the Boys - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 08.30 Gazeta (The Paper) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 (powt.) 10.35 Emergency - serial obyczajowy, USA 1972/77 (powt.) 11.30 - 15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Rajska plaża - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1992/93 16.00 California Dreams - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992 16.30 Simon - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 16.55 The Rockford Files - serial kryminalny, USA 1974/79 17.55 Prawo Burke'a - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 18.55 Emergency - serial obyczajowy, USA 1972/77 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Emma Thompson, Hugh Grant (130 min) 23.00 Nie ma lekko (Hard Time) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Nail, wyk. John Bradley, Meilani Paul, Devin De Vasquez, Chip Mayer (101 min) 01.05 Enter the Panter (Bruce Lee - Der Tieger hetzt sie alle) - eastern, Hongkong 1968 (powt.) 02.50 Escrito en las estrellas (Blutiges Schicksal) - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania, reż. Ricard Reguant, wyk. Antonio Valero, John Stone, Andrea Gordon, Antonio Iranzo (90 min) 04.40 Cwaniak - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986/91 TV Bydgoszcz 7:00 Hej, Arnold (9/26) 7:25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele 7:30 Było sobie życie (25/26) 8:00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 8:15 Serce dla zdrowia 8:30 Belcanto (10/13) 9:00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9:50 Dotyk Midasa (1/6) 10:50 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach (1/2) 11:40 Sztuka i rzemiosło 12:05 Człowiek zwany łazarzem (17/20) - serial historyczny 12:50 Dzikie zwierzaki - serial przyrodniczy 12:55 Symphonique Sanson - koncert 14:00 Chłopiec z Andromedy 14:30 Ze sportu wzięte 15:00 Koszykarskie ABC (6) 15:30 Dwór 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Zbliżenia 16:15 Serce dla zdrowia - magazyn 16:40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 17:30 Nić Ariadny 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia 18:30 Lista przebojów 19:00 Portrety twórców sztuki 19:30 Dotyk Midasa (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Liga siatkówki 21:30 Włącz i ty TV3 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Człowiek zwany łazarzem (17/20) - serial historyczny 22:45 Siostry (10/46) - serial 23:35 Sekrety kryminalistyki - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Gdańsk 7:00 Hej, Arnold 7:25 Miś, Mieszko i przyjaciele 7:30 Było sobie życie 8:00 Panorama 8:10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8:30 Belcanto 9:00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9:50 Dotyk Midasa 10:50 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach 11:40 Sztuka i rzemiosło 12:05 Czło- wiek zwany łazarzem 12:50 Dzikie zwierzaki 12:55 Symphonique Sanson - koncert 14:05 Chłopiec z Andromedy 14:30 Ze sportu wzięte 15:00 Koszy- karskie ABC 15:30 Kość niezgody 16:00 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie 16:10 Panorama 16:15 Studio Trójki 16:40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 17:30 EOL 18:10 Panorama lokalna 18:30 Co, gdzie, kidy w Trójmieście 18:45 45 minut 19:30 Dotyk Midasa - serial dok. 20:30 Liga siatkówki 21:30 Pano- rama 21:45 Punkt - temat dnia 22:00 Człowiek zwany łazarzem - serial 22:45 Siostry 23:35 Sekrety kryminali- styki ATV 6:00 Men - mag. 6:30 Santa Barbara - serial 7:30 Larry i Balki - serial komed. 8:00 Santa Barbara - serial 9:00 Bella- my - serial sensac. 10:00 Larry i Balki - serial komed. 10:30 Gorzka miłość (1/4) - serial obycz. 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 Polski diabeł - film dok. 12:30 życie duchowe - film dok. 13:00 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15:00 Zakupy w ATV 15:30 Fort Boyard - te- leturniej 17:00 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 19:00 Zakupy w ATV 19:30 Jed- nym śladem - magazyn 20:00 Larry i Balki - serial komed. 20:30 Kobieta fatalna - dramat obycz, USA 1991, reż. Andre Guttreund 22:10 ATV idzie do ki- na - przegląd nowości filmowych 22:30 Auto moto plus - magazyn 23:00 Różowa seria - serial erot. 0:30 Wre- stling 1:30 Nowożeńcy - film obycz, USA 1989, reż. Pamela Berger Polsat 2 6:00 Przytul mnie - pr. muz. 7:00 Disco Polo Live 8:00 TV Shop 8:30 Sally czarownica (27) - serial animowany 9:00 Allo, allo (24) - serial komediowy (powt.) 9:30 Kobra (6) - serial sensac. 10:30 Twinkle (5) - serial 11:00 Bobby kontra wapniaki (29) - serial anim. 11:30 żar młodości (576) - serial 12:30 Micaela (44) - telenowela (powt.) 13:30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14:00 Link New Look - magazyn 14:30 ROM - Radioaktywny Obszar Muzyczny - lista przebojów wszechczasów 15:00 Piosenka na życzenie 16:00 Domed na prerii (48) - serial przygodowy 17:00 Informacje 17:10 Kapitan Jastrząb (41) - serial animowany 17:35 Twinkle (6) - serial 18:00 Bobby kontra wapniaki (30) - serial anim. 18:25 Allo, allo (30) - serial 19:00 Tajemnicza dama (162) - telenowela 19:50 Informacje 20:05 Idź na całość - show 21:00 Rykowisko - pr. rozrywk. 21:30 Trancers - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Charles Band 22:50 Tęcza - dramat psych. ang. 1989, reż. Ken Russell 0:45 Nieznajomi (6) - serial 1:15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muz. 2:15 Piosenka na życzenie Atomic TV 6:00 RadioActive 7:00 Atomizer 9:00 MC 2 10:00 Hitofon 11:00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 12:00 Radio Active 15:00 Factory M 16:00 MC 2 17:00 Dzika szafa grająca 18:00 Atomizer 20:00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 21:00 Gwiazda miesiąca: Republika 22:00 10 klubowych - lista przebojów 23:00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 24:00 RadioActive Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów (P) 10:30 Automobilizm 12:00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu Zdobywcy Pucharów (P) 15:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Paryżu - ćwierćfinały (P) 22:00 Boks 23:00 Kolarstwo torowe: Kolarska sześciodniówka w Monachium 24:00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 1:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Summer X-Games DSF 5:00 Sporty motorowodne 6:00 Historia olimpiad 7:00 Z archi- wum sportu 8:00 Historia olim- piad 8:30 Dominion 9:00 Auto- mobilizm 10:00 Magazyn daw- nej motoryzacji (powt.) 11:00 Sport motocyklowy (powt.) 12:00 Złota pięćdziesiątka For- muły 1 (powt.) 13:00 Trans World Sport 14:00 InTeam/ 15:00 World Soccer (powt.) 15:30 Powerweek 16:00 Sport motocyklowy (powt.) 17:00 In-Team/ 18:00 W centrum wyda- rzeń 19:15 W NBA 20:00 Futbol amerykański 20:30 Planet Spe- ed 21:00 Football Mundial 21:30 Piłka nożna 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Knockout 23:30 Wrestling 0:30 Wiadomości sportowe 0:45 Football Mundial 1:15 Best Direct 1:45 W centrum wydarzeń 2:45 Przeboje DSF Wizja 1 7:00 Calimero i przyjaciele - serial animowany 7:30 Castillo - serial anim. 8:00 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10:00 Och la la - magazyn 10:30 Inny świat - serial 11:30 Port Charles - serial 12:00 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komed. 13:00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obycz. 14:00 St Tropez - serial dla młodzieży 15:00 Castillo - serial anim. 15:30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Wiatr w plecy - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komed. 17:30 Dallas - serial obycz. 18:30 W zbliżeniu: Daniela Pestova 19:00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20:00 Ambassador - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Boks 23:00 Raven - serial 24:00 Ognisty ortalion - dramat obycz. ang, reż E. Moshinsky 1:45 Spluwa, fura i blondyna - dramat obycz, USA 1998, reż. Stefani Amey 3:30 Córeczka - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Martin Kitrusser Hallmark 7:15 Strefa cienia. Praca domowa w paszczy nauczyciela - horror, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Williams 8:45 Uciec przed cieniem - film obycz. ang, reż. W. Patterson 10:25 Buty ojca - film obycz, USA 1996 12:10 Strzały o północy - thriller, USA 1989 13:45 W pułapce milczenia - dramat psychol, USA 1986 15:20 Noc lisa - dramat wojenno-przyg, 1990, reż. Charles Jamott 16:55 Spróchniałe drzewa - dramat obycz, USA 1987, reż. Jud Taylor 18:35 Wszyscy na linię - dramat woj. ang. 1982, reż. D. Green 20:00 Free of Edem - film obycz, USA 1998, reż. L. Ichaso 21:45 Droga do Avonlea - dramat obycz. kanad. 1990, reż. Dick Benner 23:25 Mongo's Back in Town - film sensac, USA 1971, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky 0:40 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa. Niewinni fałszerze - film krym. ang. 1989, reż. Wigbert Wicker 2:20 W pułapce milczenia (powt.) 3:55 Noc lisa (powt.) 5:30 Spróchniałe drzewa (powt.) Romantica 6:00 14:00 22:00 Ocalona (111) 7:00 15:00 23:00 Rosangelica (111) 8:00 16:00 24:00 Królowa dżungli (111) 9:00 17:00 1:00 Dla twojej miłości (111) 10:00 18:00 Ocalona (110) 11:00 19:00 Rosangelica (110) 12:00 20:00 Królowa dżungli (110) 13:00 21:00 Dla twojej miłości (110) TCM 20:00 Tylko dla orłów - film woj. USA 1968 22:30 Cwaniaki - komedia, USA 1986 24:00 Brigadoon - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnell National Geographic 14:00 U-Boats 14:30 The Mystery of the Crop Circles 15:00 Sea Lion Summer 15:30 Lights! Camera! Bugs! 16:00 Passionate People 16:30 Passionate People. Passion for Africa 17:00 Wildfilm 19:00 Pantanal 20:00 Living with Leopards 21:00 Wilds of Madagascar 22:00 Combat Cameramen 22:30 Throttleman 23:00 The Most Dangerous Jump in the World 23:30 Wolves of the Air 24:00 Wilds of Madagascar 1:00 Living with Leopards